girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-27356959-20160815054347
Hello All, been a while since I have been on this site. As I read many of the comments below I was more then thrilled to see at least in the comments that I read that no one bought into this crap of Sabrina and Rowan fighting all the time, the name calling ect. Now lets talk turkey, will the show be cancelled, I am betting no. Ratings are good, and the show is making money according to the latest financial reports, also remember that this show is a lead in to Disney Movies and new shows. As far as I have heard the cast all wnat to come back for at least a couple of more years, with the exception of Tapanga actress who wants more time directing, an easy fix. Lets go back to the main cast, Sabrina needs Disney as they are behind most of her music, although she streams a lot of music, ( By the way something I do not under stand how that works) she has only had one song on Billborad and it made it to I think # 40.Most of her fans are based on the show, in fact she opens most of her shows with theme song. Rowan on the other had is a beautiful young lady, the perfect model, tall and in full control, yet again reconized becauseof the show. The other two have with the exception of the show are known but not that well. For example whne or what have you seen Payton in, at Least Cory does a lot of live theather which is his passion with photography, my point is they all need the show to continue. Not only them but all the behind the scenes personal who do not make the big bucks. Now move to Freeform, I would say after season 4, I agree that disney cannot handel the Adult subjects that Highschool is about. I am not going to talk ships because it is like the upcoming election, every one has an opinion. Last but not least we the fans need the show, we are the paying public. Unlike many other times there are many more adults of all ages who watch the show, these are the people taht shop in the Disneys Stores, take there children and grandkids to there parks and baiscally spend a lot of money on Disney. Disney is aware of this, and unless they have a great reason they will at least allow a season 4 in myopinion. One other thing, I am sure that Disney never had a show with such fan loyalty, they know this and so the actors. Time will tell of course, but before we hit the panic button about a possible cancellation, talk a little about season 4 and did Riley and Lucas break up for good, will Josh and Maya last, and of course what about the chances for Riarkle, plenty to speculate and argue about. On a last note I saw Petes Dragon today, very good movie Talk to you all when ever